1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustable 3-way scaffold fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for joining devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,551 to Beasley teaches three elongate members such as rods or tubes forming mutually perpendicular upright transoms and ledgers in a scaffolding structure that are interconnected by engagement of a bracket carried at one end of a first (horizontal) member in a socket provided in a second (upright) member, a third horizontal member being engaged between the end and the second member and retained in position by a wedge element. The wedge element is jammed in position by tightening a clamping nut, and use may be made of standard pipes such as scaffolding tubes.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,490 to Hsiao et al. teaches an assembly rack having a plurality of steel angles each having its two sides bent into L-shaped guide edges which define a guide groove, and provided with a series of holes in each side, and a plurality of slightly L-shaped joint members of sheet metal having a guide groove on each side and provided with screw holes one in each side of the guide groove. The guide edges of the steel angles are engaged in the grooves of the joint members and the two extended portions of the joint members are fitted into the guide grooves of the angles. Vertical and horizontal steel angles thus joined by the joint members are fastened to the joint members by bolts, and the horizontal angles can be positioned at different locations along the vertical steel angles.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,962 to Helsper teaches an adjustable scaffold support for use in supporting construction scaffold plank members that includes a vertical guide member defining an elongated vertical guide track. An extension member is slidably received in the guide track and is secured in a selected adjusted position by a spring steel clamp and a set screw. A pivotal support member has a lower end pivotally connected to a lower end of the extension member. A pair of rectangular channel brackets are provided on upper end portions of the extension member and pivotal support member for engagement with a scaffold support plank. The scaffold support includes an A-frame supporting structure provided with selectively extensible ground insertion spikes for securing the scaffold support at an intended location.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,154 to Vargo teaches a readily assembled and disassembled static structure such as a scaffolding or a rack for shelving, bracing or the like that is composed of a plurality of elongated metallic support members fastened together in a predetermined precise arrangement. Each support member contains at least one row in a longitudinal direction of identically sized holes in the shape of a polyhedron having four sides or a multiple thereof. The support members are fastened together using a bolt which has an unthreaded portion adjacent the head of the bolt adapted to engage the shaped holes, and a nut threaded onto said bolt. The end of the bolt includes an extension beyond the threads which can be struck with a hammer during disassembly of the support without causing damage to the threads. Channels and angle bracing preferably are used as the support members of the invention although other elongated members can likewise be assembled in the same manner according to the teachings herein. The support members can be joined at 45 degree or 90 degree angles by the use of star-shaped holes having 8-points and a fastener including a bolt which has a neck having a matching star-shaped cross-section.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,974 to Savitski teaches a scaffold bracket which is removably attachable to an elongated member such as the stud of a building under construction. The scaffold bracket includes a support structure having a support arm, and first and second grippers attached to the support structure. The first and second grippers engage the front and back surfaces of the elongated member, respectively. When the bracket is mounted to the elongated member, the support arm extends substantially horizontally. In this mounted position, a downward force on the support arm causes the first and second grippers to exert a gripping force on the elongated member. The invention also includes a scaffolding system employing such a scaffold bracket.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for joining devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.